Love Gun
}} |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = http://www.blender.com/guide/back-catalogue/52637/love-gun-l.html |rev3 = Pitchfork |rev3score = (9.2/10) |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = |noprose = yes }} Love Gun is the sixth studio album by American hard rock band Kiss, released on June 30, 1977 by Casablanca Records. The album was remastered in 1997. It is notable for being their first album to feature a lead vocal performance from Ace Frehley, making it the first Kiss album to feature lead vocal performances from all four band members. It was also the last studio album to feature Peter Criss on every song, as he was replaced by session drummer Anton Fig for all but one song on 1979's Dynasty. Love Gun was certified platinum on June 30, 1977. Album information A cardboard "Love Gun" (assembly required) was included inside the album, along with a Kiss merchandise order form. Before Love Gun was completed, a Gallup poll indicated that Kiss was the most popular band in the United States, beating Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin and the Eagles. On August 26, 27, and 28 1977, Kiss recorded three shows at the LA Forum for their next release, the live album Alive II. The album cover was painted by fantasy artist Ken Kelly, |title=AllMusic Love Gun credits |accessdate=2009-01-26}} who previously contributed the cover for 1976's Destroyer. Songs "I Stole Your Love" Written by Paul Stanley, "I Stole Your Love" is in the same vein as songs like "Makin' Love" and "C'mon and Love Me". Stanley has said that this song was influenced by Deep Purple's "Burn". "Christine Sixteen" Then-unknown guitarist Eddie and drummer Alex Van Halen played on the demo of this song, as well as "Got Love for Sale". |title=Allmusic review "Christine Sixteen" |accessdate=2009-01-26}} The lyrics have a similar theme to "Goin' Blind" from Hotter Than Hell; both songs involve older men falling in love with younger girls. "Shock Me" The song was inspired by an event that took place during Kiss' Rock and Roll Over tour, when Ace Frehley suffered an electric shock. On December 12, 1976, Kiss performed a concert at the Lakeland Civic Center in Lakeland, Florida. During the opening number, Frehley touched a metal staircase railing, which was ungrounded. He was knocked to the ground, and the concert was delayed for 30 minutes. The show was eventually completed, and he claimed to have lost feeling in his hand for the remainder of the concert.Gooch, Curt and Jeff Suhs. KISS Alive Forever: The Complete Touring History, Billboard Books, 2002. ISBN 0-8230-8322-5 This was the first lead vocal that Frehley recorded. In his autobiography, he stated that he originally intended for Simmons to sing the song, but the bassist encouraged Frehley to try it himself. Frehley laid down in the studio while singing, claiming that it improved his vocals and helped him reach the correct pitch. "Tomorrow and Tonight" The song was written to try to recapture the feeling of "Rock and Roll All Nite", but never reached the success of the original. A soundcheck recording of the song appears on Alive II. "Love Gun" The title song has been played on every Kiss tour since its release. Stanley has cited it as one of his favorite Kiss songs. It was the first song that Stanley wrote, arranged and produced in its entirety.Leaf, David and Ken Sharp. KISS: Behind the Mask: The Official Authorized Biography, Warner Books, 2003. ISBN 0-446-53073-5 "Plaster Caster" The song was inspired by Cynthia Plaster Caster, a former groupie famous for casting penises of famous rock musicians, |title=AllMusic song review "Plaster Caster" |accessdate=2009-01-26}} such as Jimi Hendrix, as well as breasts of female musicians. "Then She Kissed Me" The song is one of several gender-reversed covers of the Crystals' 1963 single "Then He Kissed Me". Reissues Love Gun was remastered and reissued in 1997 as part of the Kiss Remasters series. It was remastered and reissued again in a deluxe edition on October 28, 2014, with a second disc containing demos and live rarities as well as a 1977 interview with Gene Simmons. All tracks on the second disc were previously unreleased except the demo of "Reputation", which had been included on the compilation Kiss 40 a few months earlier. The three live tracks were recorded at the Capital Centre in Landover, Maryland on December 20, 1977. Track listing Personnel ;Kiss *Paul Stanley - vocals, rhythm guitar, bass on "Love Gun", co-lead guitar on "I Stole Your Love" *Ace Frehley - lead guitar, vocals, rhythm guitar on "I Stole Your Love" *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, rhythm guitar on "Got Love For Sale", vocals *Peter Criss - drums, percussion, vocals ;Additional personnel *Eddie Kramer - piano on "Christine Sixteen" ;Production *Eddie Kramer - producer *Corky Stasiak - engineer Charts Certifications References Category:Kiss (band) albums Category:1977 albums Category:Albums produced by Eddie Kramer Category:Casablanca Records albums Category:Albums with cover art by Ken Kelly (artist)